


The Arm

by KiraraNeko



Category: No Guns Life
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraraNeko/pseuds/KiraraNeko
Summary: Mary Begins to find her shota kink for Tetsuro heehee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Here,” Mary whispered to Tetsuro as they hid under a window of the love hotel their target entered into. “Five minutes ago he went in here and haven’t come out.” Tetsuro said, trying to peek into the blinds. He was pretty serious too. “I have no idea what he’s doing in a place like this.”

Mary stifled a laugh. “Do you even know what a “place like this” is? If you did, you’d know exactly what he’s doing.”

Tetsuro gave his friend a confused look. “Like what?” Mary burst out laughing and quickly closed her mouth, sensing the people on the other side of the wall had stopped moving.

“Ok,” she said to him, edging up to look through the blinds too. She only saw darkness. No wonder Tetsuro was asking her questions.

“We’re going to head in through the backdoor. I have a lock pick so when I give the signal slip in quietly. No noise, even when you realize what’s going on inside.”

Tetsuro gave her a mild surprised look. “Isn’t that bad? Shouldn’t you tell me to get ready to fight or something?”

She gave him a big smile, and moved for the back of the building. He hesitated, and followed slowly.

“Here we go,” She whispered, and began picking the lock with her heart beating erratically in her chest. And it wasn’t the fear of being caught to her surprise after taking a second to wonder about it. It was beating in anticipation for what she was about to see: Sex.

We’re here to take back my brother’s arm, you idiot. She reminded myself. Get your mindframe right.

The lock clicked, and Mary carefully opened the door, giving Tetsuro a “go” look.

The thick smell of lovemaking and passionate sounds of thumping bodies reached them as they slipped inside, and Tetsuro immediately stopped.

“Wait, what the-”

Mary shoved a hand on his mouth, even though his voice came from the Extended on his waist. “Shut up before they hear you,” then slyly after a few moans from what sounded like the female. “Well, if they were any quieter.”

Tetsuro was bright red in the dimness of the place, and Mary had to fight to keep a straight face.

“Focus on the mission. We need to get that arm back in order to find my brother.”

The mechanical arm was her only lead to her lost brother, and it was scary when she and Tetsuro caught the guy as he was running out of her home with it on her way back to the apartment. Her and Tetsuro didn’t even know how he got in, or where everyone had gone to allow the person to step foot in the apartment building. Only that they had to act then if she wanted to get her brother’s arm back. 

After a few seconds of listening to their robber slamming his partner as they searched for the mechanical arm he stole-sitting in all its glory on a small table near the living room entrance-they headed back to the exit.

And ran.

“YES!” Mary exclaimed when they were far from that place. “That was so easy!”

Now Mary could take samples of the “V” signature embedded inside the arm. It was a huge stretch but there could possibly be old cells from him on it-not considering the arm was made recently or during the war. Like she thought, it was a huge stretch.

“That stupid man, too busy having sex,” she chuckled.

“Um,” Tetsuro said, grabbing her attention. He was looking anywhere but her, and his legs were shaking bad. 

_Uh oh._ She thought with slight irritation. How old was Tetsuro? Within his middle school years right? He was probably going through puberty, and after seeing that spectacle, of course he would probably be...horny.

Not saying she wasn’t affected by the scene in the least, however. She wasn’t expecting to get caught up in it, only grab Victor’s arm out of there and run out, but once she glimpsed the two naked bodies rubbing against each other she was a goner.

Right then she was feeling hot, as if she was having a fever. Tetsuro, with his out of control hormones, was definitely feeling similar feelings.

“Uh, we need to get going,” Mary said uncomfortably, trying to put on a smooth act. She cleared her throat, turning away from Tetsuro toward Christina’s apartment.

“Our mission is complete.”

***

Tetsuro walked into the office on unsteady feet, looking for Juzo. He wanted to ask about sex, but the gun-head man wasn’t there. However, much to his surprise and dismay, Mary was. She was cleaning some hand guns, being very absorbed about it since he’d stepped in. She didn’t even look up from her work when he spoke.

“Ah, where did Juzo go?”

“Places,” said Mary, picking up a gun to the light. She got a smudge Tetsuro didn’t see on the already spotless gun. “I don’t know, I’m not his housekeeper.”

“O-oh,” Tetsuro answered nervously, then stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. 

Unfortunately for him, the scenes of “sex” between the man who stole Mary’s brother’s mechanical arms and his woman kept replaying in his head the whole night and this morning was no different. 

He heard the soft sensual moans from the woman, the grunts from the man. The sounds their flesh made as they slapped into one another. The wet audible noises coming from their nether regions and the way it made Tetsuro’s own nethers tingle with want. He felt himself harden.

For a second the room was stifling, until Mary finally broke the silence.

“He could be outside smoking though.” There was a slight sense of impatience in her voice.

Tetsuro grinned a little too wide and moved quickly for the door. “Thanks!”

“Wait” Mary stopped him, standing. She stood there with her head down for a moment, heaving a big sigh, as if she was regretting what she was gonna say.

Tetsuro turned to her, waiting, his dick twitched.

Mary turned to him. Tetsuro never really seen Mary sexually until then, sure she had was small and petite, and had a good looking rear, nice eyes-despite the bags under them- and long hair, but he always saw her as a comrade in arms. After that night however, he couldn’t stop staring at her or her form.

He felt lecherous.

“I’m gonna need your help with something today, since there's no one else here and I want to get this done.”

Tetsuro stiffened and gulped. His mind full of all the things she must be asking. Then shook his head of the heated thoughts before they consumed him.

“Wh-what is it?”

There’s a factory of Norway street a little ways from here. I got intel from an old friend of mine that there might be parts like this one there. If there are, we’re gonna have to sneak in and grab one. Are you in?”

Tetsuro nodded eagerly, a little disappointed she wasn’t talking about doing something else with him, but haha, that was stupid anyway. What was she? 30? She was too old for him.

***

“I’ll give you a boost,” Tetsuro said to Mary as they stood in the sewers in front of a half-runged ladder. Above them was the inside of the factory. Intel gave Mary this much information as well.

Grabbing at least one or two of Victor’s machines-if there were any at all-was big important right then. She didn’t even think there was a possibility that Victor's parts were around until Colt handed one to her. He’d said he bought it off the black market, but she had no money to do the same.

So here she was, about to steal again. Except this place smelled cloying and disgusting instead of thick with sex in the air.

“Cmon, Tetsuro,” she said a little too sharply to her peer. Tetsuro jumped a little, giving her a questioning look before steepling his hands. “You looked unsure of yourself,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head, immediately regretting her outburst. “No, sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that, I’m just ready to get out of here.”

“Right,” Tetsuro said after a second. She gingerly placed her boot on his steepled hands and he boosted her onto the half-ladder. She caught the rungs easily, pulling herself up the rest of the way. Sliding into the opening available for her after a short climb up, she turned to help him when he jumped- and froze.

“Tetsuro!” she shouted, just before a full bodied Extend came out of nowhere to swipe Tetsuro off his feet.

Tetsuro dodged quick before it hit, and opened his mouth as it reared back for another swing. Mary jumped down and grabbed Tetsuro’s empty body as it fell, Tetsuro’s mind within the Extend now.

“Phew,” said Mary with a smirk. Extend Tetsuro flexed his new mechanical hands, looking menacing as a robot that looked like it had anger issues. “That was a close call.”

“Yeah,” Tetsuro’s voice said through the Extend. “Let’s hurry up. If this one knows we’re here, there could be more.”

“Hold me,” said Mary, holding up her arms, and when he gave her a scared look, she added, “We can get there with your superhuman strength faster” And even though it went without saying that she held his body, “And I have your body in my arms.”

Without another word, he swept her off her feet, which she enjoyed more than she’d admit, and jumped onto the next level of the sewer without the use of the ladder. Despite the atmosphere that had unfortunately been forming around them, Mary couldn’t help but make a quick quip.

“Ooo, you’re so strong, big boy. Does it make you feel good to hold a lady like this?”

He set her down a little too quickly, looking away. Mary wished she could say she felt amused, but not really. They moved forward.

***

“This is the wrong factory!?” Mary exclaimed in disgust, staring at the globs of chocolate inside large machines being moved around the plant. The chocolate Factory.

“We were given wrong directions!”

“Who was the intel you spoke to?” Tetsuro said beside her. They were crouched inside the place, near the railing ringing the circumference to the area.

Mary’s free hand, gripping the railling in anger, growled. “A supposed long ago friend of my brother’s.”

“Eh?” asked Tetsuro in surprise. “And you believed him?”

Mary looked at him. “Why not? He was willing to give answers and doesn’t have anything to lose in giving them to me. And I already asked if he knew where my brother was, don’t give me that look.” she added when he scrunched up his face.

“It doesn’t make sense he gave you false directions to this place instead of a place where guns would be more suitable to hide in.” mused Tetsuro. 

“It could be hidden somewhere here,” Mary said, peering down. There were people working down there, clipboards in hands. Keeping the machines in order and checking the chocolate.

No guns.

Mary sighed loudly. “What a waste of time!”

“Don’t be so loud,” Tetsuro warned. Though the loud sounds of the factory could drown out an elephant. ”Let’s just go, we can do this another time.” 

Mary rolled her eyes and followed him as he crouch walked toward an opening leading outside, a short straight through-shot.

“Not back through the sewers?” asked Mary questioningly.

“No, too stinky,” Tetsuro replied. She agreed with that one wholeheartedly.

So, they were gonna go back home, huh? After all that work it was all for nothing. 

The tunnel was a little narrow as Tetsuro’s metallic body barely fit through, and Mary found herself staring at it’s butt. She thought about asking if he should move his consciousness back to his own body, but stopped when she suddenly realized how she was positioned on his unconscious body.

Since she needed to slide into the narrow tunnel with Extended Tetsuro, she had to position Tetsuro’s flesh body in a way that allowed her to fit both of them in together.

So she had him underneath her, one arm around his middle, scooting him along as she slow crawled above him. It was a little uncomfortable, but the warmth from his skin and his steady breathing was getting to her in a way she was too afraid to admit she liked.

So she kept moving behind Extended Tetsuro, who was oblivious to her and what she was feeling for his body, keeping her mouth shut.

Then the worst happened, Extended Tetsuro stopped.

Huh?

“Hey, Tetsuro, why did you stop!?”

“Sorry,” his voice echoed back to her in the tunnel. “There’s something like a box in the way, metal and big. It’s nothing really, but I’m in the process of moving it.”

Sure enough Extended Tetsuro was pushing something, his metal back shaking with the extersion. She didn’t notice at first in the dark, but whatever.

All she could do then, was wait.

She relaxed, and stiffened up. She had relaxed on Tetsuro’s flesh body, and she hated to admit her body reacted strongly to that.

“Uh,” She spoke to metal Tetsuro. “Think you can hurry?”

Tetsuro grunted as he pushed the box. “Huh? Why? Is someone following us?”

Mary stammered before spitting out. “Y-yes.”

Extended Tetsuro stopped for a moment, wondering at the way she said that, and looked back at her.

“Huh? Are you sure?”

Tetsuro regretted looking back at her. She was on top of his real body, him with his eyes closed and mouth smiling in a dream-like state-as if-as if he was _enjoying_ her on him. It mortified Extended Tetsuro to the point where he forgot the metal box in his quest to stare at them.

He swallowed hard. “Mary?”

Mary gave him a questioning look, but was feeling the tension from their eye contact rise. “Yes?”

“M-my-my body underneath y-you…”

Mary’s face bloomed scarlet, but she didn’t look down. “Keep pushing the box,” she demanded in a husky voice she hadn’t meant to let slip.

_Dammit._

Extened Tetsuro froze, looking at her with what Mary imagined as wide eyes, though his Extended’s face never moved- and then it was like she sensed the shift in mind transferring, and Tetsuro underneath her opened his eyes.

Mary’s heart nearly jumped out of her throat.

“TETSURO!”

Tetsuro grinned sheepishly, blushing. “I, uh, didn’t mean to leave it.”

She gave him her best annoyed expression under their circumstances, also since it was dark with the only light coming from behind them in the factory, it really didn’t do much. “Just get back in the thing.”

“I-I can’t unless I’m facing it,” he laughed nervously, frozen under her.

She realized the situation that was about to unfold almost instantly. She groaned as she realized their bodies would be moving against each other for a bit before he could face the Extended unconscious before them, the tunnel was too narrow. Also the fact that they needed to hurry before the Extended woke up.

“Ok,” Mary said. “Just-don’t think about my lady parts touching you.”

Bad idea to mention.

The tension in the air rose higher as Mary’s words hung in the air, and both of them suffered for it. “I’m going to move,” Mary whispered to Tetsuro. “Ready?” Without a word, Tetsuro nodded.

Immediately she felt his hips arch up and hit her there. “EEP!” she said. “Sorry! I thought we were moving,” Mary wanted to slap him.

“That’s how you pick yourself up!? Hips first!?” she growled in his ear. That must have done the opposite of what she wanted, because his hips bucked again. He grunted, grabbing her butt to hold himself as he thrust up again and again.

She tried to stop him, panicking as he went faster and started breathing heavily. Moving up and down so that he rubbed her as he hit her, she was quickly losing control of herself. Her own breathing was heavy and she finally just let him go at her. She definitely knew she shouldn’t be letting such a young boy do what he wanted to her, but the situation they were in allowed for it, and it wasn’t like anyone was watching. So she let it happen, tucking herself more firmly against him as he shoved his hips against hers. 

Just a little bit of this is ok, she thought as she began to help him move, thrusting him like he thrust her, and they were in tandem-almost like the sex they witnessed between the robber and his woman.

“Ma-Mary,” Tetsuro gasped. He was sweating, but he never stopped his movements. “I can’t stop, I want you...I want-”

“Shhhh,” said Mary, gently brushing his hair back as he stared with squinted eyes at her.

She closed her lips around his, sliding her tongue in and moving his tongue to get as active as his hips.

She widened her legs a little better around him and moved her knees so she had leverage before moving fast against him. He let out a surprised squeak at the unexpected speed, and lay there for a second to feel her move. “Ahn,” he let out, then moved his hands up to her waist and continued to thrust, matching her speed almost perfectly.

They clashed like that for a good while before, Tetsuro arched in a short shout. Mary raised herself a little, a little worried. “What is it? Did I hurt you?”

Tetsuro looked up at her with glazed eyes full of lust.

“I want your pants off.”

_Oh._

Mary smirked, her own eyes slitting. “Oh yeah?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Tetsuro let out a slow breath as he watched her lift up, just as far as the tunnel they were in would allow, and she made a show of unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them down. Tetsuro stared, his manhood hurting. 

Mary felt heat pool between her legs as his eyes roamed darkly down her body, and fixed on her pink panties.

It took him a moment to look back at her face. “Your shirt too, please,”

Mary grinned, stretching her small body over his. She made a triangle with her arms over his head, trapping him while she deep-kissed him.

“Mmph!” Tetsuro made gently, pushing at her. She let go of his lips, smiling playfully down at him. “Shirt?” he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

“Not yet, little one,” she said in a low voice, and began to move her hips again. His hard on felt large and firm, and she enjoyed rubbing hard against it. So much, that she kept doing it, pressuring his erection with every thrust until he finally cried out. She let out a soft moan as well, breathing hard in his ear.

“Do you want me to hump you harder than that?” she rasped in his ear. “Harder?” asked Tetsuro in a daze. “ _ Even  _ harder? God,” he chuckled heavily. “ _ Yes.” _

She shrugged her shorts all the way off, at some point reminding herself that they needed to go soon before the Extended blocking their way out woke up, but quickly forgot about that as she felt Tetsuro wiggle his own shorts off under her.

In the little light coming from behind them, Mary could make out his dark boxers, but more specifically the bulge she was just grinding on.

She touched it and he twitched. “Ah,” he said softly, watching her.

“Mary?” he whispered weakly.

She almost orgasmed right there. 

“Hold on, let me just…”

She pressed a finger on his erection, adding pressure, and slid another on it. Now she was rubbing his cock, feeling the maybe five or six inch dick roll under them.

“Heh,” she smiled sweetly at his controting face. “It’s like I’m rolling a log, a little tiny baby one between your legs.”

Tetsuro whined, bucking up. “Don’t-” he cried out. “Don’t tease!”

“Why not?” Mary demanded in a whisper. “You don’t like that?”

Tetsuro looked ready to cry, clutching her arm tightly with both hands. Mary’s breathing picked up. “Then, how about this,”

She bent down and began to gently press her teeth against his erection, and she swore he grew a bit. He bucked against her mouth, loving the feel of her teeth as she let him move his hips against them. She even opened her mouth wider so he could get better access.

His clothed-and now wet- bulge went in and out of her mouth, slowly grinding against the edges of her teeth every time he made contact with them. Tetsuro let out a shriek when she caught it in her teeth at the last second, gently setting him back to the ground, digging deep with her mouth and finally adding her tongue to smooth the “pain” she might have caused with her teeth.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Tetsuro groaned, and tugged at his boxers. 

A knot was forming in Mary’s lower abdomen and she helped him eagerly pull them down and off him.

His cock sprang up, average for his young age, but small all the same. Not that that mattered. She would make it the best little dick she ever had in her life.

She squeezed and released her vagina, anticipating the cock that would eventually enter there to pleasure her, and ran her fingers under his shirt to pull it up.

“Wait,” Tetsuro said. “You won’t take off yours, so you can’t mine.”

Mary pretended to pout. “Oh? Then I guess I’ll leave your cock the way it is. Jumping and begging for me.”

That made Tetsuro whine, so Mary decided to give him a taste of what he was missing. She lowered her mouth to the base of his cock and pressed her tongue flat against it, slowly trailing her tongue up his shaft until she reached the head.

Tetsuro arched his back, letting out a silent scream as she swirled her tongue wetly around his head and finally wrapped her lips onto it.

Tetsuro couldn’t help it, he felt himself release and shoved his hips hard all the way in her mouth. He moved erratically, not caring if it hurt her. The way it felt she was sucking him though, made him think she didn’t care either. “AHHHH” He growled, trying to slam another hole into her mouth, but she kept him back each time, which irritated him. 

“Stop,” he moaned as he thrust. “Let- me-do-it”

Mary was starting to lose control of herself, she couldn’t even let him go after her little “tease” attempt. She let him thrust her mouth a few more times, and with great effort released him.

Tetsuro opened his mouth to protest, his dick waving in the air as if to say “come back and suck me more”, but Mary put a finger to his lips. Breathing hard, she moved her legs over the greedy dick, ready to give it more “suck”.

“You’re a naughty one, Tetsuro,” she said in a thick voice. “Won’t even wait for me to decide whether or not to take off my shirt.” and then she went down on him.

Tetsuro arched once again as her hot walls enveloped his manhood, and her vagina wrapped around him much like her mouth did, only wetter.

Was this what the robber felt like when his woman did this same thing?

“Do you know what this is called, Tetsuro?” Mary moaned, feeling his cock hard inside her. She began to move, up and down, side to side, riding him sensually at first.

When he didn’t say anything that’s when she lifted up to his head, but not enough for him to slip out, and slammed down on him with force.

He cried out in surprise and pleasure- and he came inside her.

She gasped, feeling it enter her. “That was surprising,” she laughed huskily. “I only did it once and you already came.”

Tetsuro curled around her holding her body tight against him. “I’m not done-” he hiccuped. “Do me more!”

Mary grinned, and teased him by licking his lips with the tip of her tongue. He smashed his lips against her’s, making her groan.

And she continued. Slam after slam of her hips against his, she felt her cheeks jiggle with every pound, going deeper and stronger each passing second. Their breathing grew faster and faster, matching their movements, until the metallic tunnel they were in creaked and groaned under their weight.

Mary knew they should stop before they broke through the factory tunnel, but she was almost there, and by the uneven sounds of her little partner, she knew he was going to make it there with her.

_ Creeeaaaak _

They both heard the sound of something large and metal moving in front of them, and Mary faintly thought of the Extend Tetsuro brought with them, but then the bottom fell out from under Mary and Tetsuro.

Both lovers shouted in surprise as they felt themselves falling at the same time they came, and the two crashed into the main part of the factory. 

***

The people of the chocolate factory gaped at the fallen part of their air vent, crashed on top of a vat of chocolate. Later they would wonder why some of the chocolate was tinted red and wonder if they would be paid after they got someone to clean it up.


End file.
